


Tracy through Time (Happy Birthday, Tracy!)

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [34]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, a lot of cute stuff here, a trip through time, dads!Klaine, happy birthday Tracy!, husbands!klaine, klaine kids, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: From her birth to her wedding, here’s a series of moments in Tracy Anderson-Hummel’s life that are filled with love, joy, and laughter. Of course, her dads are always part of the journey.Written for Tracy’s (loosely) canonical birthday in summer of 2020, but her specific birthday (June 21st) in my dads!klaine universe. Happy birthday, Tracy!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Tracy Anderson-Hummel/Emilio Alvarez (OCs)
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69





	Tracy through Time (Happy Birthday, Tracy!)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the beginning of Tracy Anderson-Hummel’s birthday celebration! In my ‘verse, Tracy is officially born today, and of course, I wrote a fic all about her to celebrate! A few notes:
> 
> There are many minor characters that are all my OCs mentioned throughout the fic. Most of them you’ve seen before if you’ve read my other dads!klaine fics, but I’ll clarify a few here:
> 
> Audrey, Finn, and Dalton are Tracy’s younger siblings. The boys are twins. They’re each about two years apart from each other.
> 
> Houston is the son of Sam and Mercedes, and Brice is the son of Rachel and Jesse. They all consider themselves cousins, and they’re the same age as Finn and Dalton (thus making them four years younger than Tracy). 
> 
> Sawyer is Dalton’s boyfriend, and he’s along for the ride as well.
> 
> You’ll also be introduced to Emilio “Milo” Alvarez, who is Tracy’s future husband. And yes, I have all of the Klaine kids’ lives planned out because I’m insane. And I have time because, you know, quarantine.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy this loving tribute to Tracy for her birthday. Also, Happy Father’s Day to klaine! What a gift (and no, it was not intentional on my part)!

**1\. In the Hospital (Happy Birthday!)**

Pam Anderson practically sprints into the recovery room, wielding three balloons — one that says “It’s a Girl!”, another that says “Happy Birthday!”, and the other displaying “Happy Father’s Day!” in bright blue letters.

She also brings with her a bag of gifts such as newborn clothes, pacifiers, a small stuffed cat, and a few other items for both baby Tracy and her dads.

And finally, Chipotle. Jesse had come into Kurt and Blaine’s room and asked if anyone (Burt, Carole, Kurt, or Blaine) wanted Chipotle because Rachel was craving it post-birth and he offered to run out and pick some up.

Blaine had quickly offered up his mom’s services for the Chipotle run, as her flight had just landed and she had asked if they wanted her to bring them anything they needed or forgot at home. And if Blaine knows anything about his mom, it’s that she wants nothing more than to, one, feel like a part of the family, and two, provide for anyone who needs something.

He was right that she would take to the task with willing enthusiasm, which is how she ends up dropping Rachel and Jesse’s food off with a quick but sincere check-in with Rachel before heading across the hall to meet her granddaughter.

“Hey, Mom,” Blaine greets, hopping off the couch from where he was chatting with Burt, Tracy asleep on Kurt’s chest where he relaxes on the hospital bed. “How was your flight?”

“It couldn’t pass fast enough,” she grins, giving her son a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She pulls back and immediately searches the room for Tracy, her expression softening as her eyes land on her. “Oh my god, she’s adorable.”

“She’s very sleepy because she just ate,” Kurt explains, beaming down at his sleeping daughter. “But she’s been pretty content anyway.”

Pam sighs happily, dropping her bags and balloons into an empty chair in the corner of the room. “She is just so precious! Oh, congrats to both of you boys. And Happy Father’s Day! How perfect!”

Blaine shakes his head amusedly. “She couldn’t have planned it any better. It’s the best gift we could ever ask for.”

“Here, Pam, would you like to hold her?” Kurt asks, sitting up further. “She’s starting to wake up again a little, but I don’t really expect her to be super alert right now.”

“That’s alright,” she assures, gently cradling Tracy in her arms as Kurt passes her over. “Hi, darling. I’m Grandma Pam. You are just so beautiful.”

“Mom, do you want a picture with her?” Blaine remarks, and Pam beams, asking Blaine to grab her phone out of her purse.

“Oh, and I’d like a picture of you two with Tracy, if that’s alright,” she adds. “To show your father. He sends his congratulations, but he had some business that needed to be taken care of with the company.”

Blaine nods, a little stiffly. “I understand. We can take as many pictures as you’d like.”

After a short photo session that Burt and Carole quickly join in on, they break out the still-warm chipotle and eat while Tracy takes a nap in her warmer. When she wakes, Kurt and Blaine rock-paper-scissors over who gets to do the first diaper change of parenthood, much to their parents’ amusement. Blaine wins out, confidently changes his daughter’s diaper (he’s been practicing since Rachel got pregnant, thank you very much), then honest-to-god _bows_. His full, standing-ovation-on-opening-night bow. It makes Kurt laugh so hard that he has to take a cool-down trip to visit Rachel so that he doesn’t wake Tracy, and he still can’t fight back a snort when he walks back into the room and Blaine merely quirks a knowing eyebrow.

It’s a day filled with joy, laughter, happy tears, and lots of visits from family and friends. _Happy Father’s Day indeed._

  
**2\. Can’t Sleep, Dads (4 years old)**

“Daddy? Papa?”

Kurt sits up quickly, feeling Blaine stir next to him. “Tracy? Honey, are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” she replies, padding over to the side of their bed, her favorite stuffed cat in hand. “Can’t fall back t’sleep.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Kurt asks softly, patting the bed so she hops up with him, climbing into his lap. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She shakes her head. “Dunno. I don’t ‘member a dream. I just can’t sleep again.”

Blaine lifts his head off the pillow slightly, reaching out to Kurt. “Kurt? Is that Tracy I hear?”

She pats Blaine’s outstretched hand gently, giggling when he grabs her hand to hold it, a sleepy smile stretching across his face. “Papa, it’s me.”

“And what are you doing in our bed?”

“I woke up and can’t sleep,” she explains, sliding off of Kurt’s lap to squeeze between them. “I dunno why.”

“Well, you can sleep with us tonight if you think that would help,” Kurt offers, laying back down. “Or you can go back to your room after a bit.”

She nuzzles her head into the pillow, already yawning. “I wanna stay here.”

“Okay, sweetheart. Try to get some good sleep.”

She nods, reaching out for both of her dads, wanting both of them against her. “Kay. Night night.”

“Good night, Trace.”

Kurt’s finally drifting off again when he hears a little sigh and some movement, feeling Tracy squirm beside him.

“Papa? Daddy?”

When Blaine murmurs a barely-awake “Mm hm?”, Kurt lets him take this one.

“I know I’m a good big sister to Audrey, but will I be a good big sister for the twins?”

_Ah. So that’s what’s bothering her._

“Oh, Tracy, of course you will be,” Blaine replies. “You’re the best big sister in the world, and that won’t change just because there are more siblings to give your love to.”

“But there’s gonna be so many! I need to teach them to color, Papa, but I don’t know if I can teach two at once,” she laments.

“That’s very sweet, Tracy,” Blaine smiles. “But Daddy and I will also be there to help teach them everything. You have the biggest heart, and I promise you have enough room for two little brothers.”

She giggles as Blaine smacks a loud kiss to her cheek. “Okay, Papa. I’m sleepy now.”

“Go to sleep, honey. You’re going to be a great big sister again. And you can show Audrey how to be a good big sister, too.”

“Mm, yeah. Night, Papa.”

“Good night, Tracy.”

Within a few minutes, Tracy’s soft snores sound from between them, and Kurt rolls over carefully to lock eyes with Blaine.

“She’s a mini you,” Blaine whispers fondly, and Kurt grins. “The cutest and bossiest person I’ve ever met.”

Kurt scoffs, kicking Blaine under the covers as he tries to hide his laughter. “Pot, meet kettle.”

“So she comes by it naturally either way,” Blaine retorts. “It’s cute that she is prepared to teach them.”

“It is. I think she’s nervous,” Kurt says. “She doesn’t really remember when Audrey was born, but she will for the twins.”

Blaine nods. “Yeah. But there is not a doubt in my mind that she’ll be obsessed with them when they arrive.”

Kurt hums in agreement, yawning. “Yeah. I’m falling asleep, B. It’s almost one am.”

“Me too. G’night, babe. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

  
**3\. Her First Period (12 years old)**

“Dad? Dad!”

Kurt drops what he’s doing in the kitchen and hurries over to the bathroom, knocking twice before pushing the door open. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Um, I think I just got my period.”

“Oh,” Kurt’s mind starts running at a mile a minute. “Okay, do you need a new pair of underwear or pants?”

“I think new underwear,” her voice shakes a little, and Kurt can tell that she’s biting down on her lip to keep from crying.

“Hey, it’s no big deal,” he assures her. “It’s all part of growing up. How about I go get you what you need, and you can grab a pad out of the box of supplies we keep for the girls who come over.”

She nods. “Okay. I don’t know why I’m kind of upset, I’m sorry. I know it’s normal.”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything,” Kurt replies. “How are you feeling? Are you having any cramps, or do you feel dizzy?”

“Not right now,” she answers.

“Just let me know if you do, and we’ll get you set up with Advil and a heating pad,” he relays. “I’ll be right back. Do you mind if I let Pops know while I’m up there? I’m sure he’ll want to give you a hug later.”

“No, go ahead,” she responds. “He’s gonna freak out about me getting older, isn’t he?”

Kurt laughs. “Yeah, he will. Honestly, I kind of am too. Not to be cliche, but you’re becoming a woman.”

Tracy rolls her eyes. “Ugh, Dad, no. Just hurry up.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll be right back.”

“Hey,” Kurt sticks his head into their room, where Blaine’s writing at his desk. “Just wanted to let you know, Tracy got her period.”

Blaine blanches. “For real? Holy shit.”

Blaine almost never swears conversationally, thus revealing how off-kilter he’s just been thrown.

“I know. She’s handling it well and told me I could tell you on my way to get her some new underwear,” Kurt explains. “Our baby’s growing up.”

“No, oh my god, stop, I don’t want to cry. I have to stay strong so I can hug her without breaking down.”

“I figured as much.”

  
**4\. Tracy’s the Cool (Responsible) Sister (23 years old)**

Not even five minutes into scrolling through the titles on Netflix, Tracy’s phone rings. Seeing that it’s her brother, Finn, she stops her search and swipes the call open.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Oh my god, hey — Trace! Tracyyy!” He slurs, practically yelling into the phone. “So, um, how’re you?”

She chuckles, shaking her head. “Sober. Can’t say the same about you.”

Finn laughs loudly. “Uh, yeah, there was a party? At Mason’s house? And we’re like, done. Now. But very drunk.”

“When you say “we’re done,” I assume you mean Dalton?”

“Uh huh. And Sawyer. We — we were gonna take the subway home, but like we didn’t know there’d be alcohol,” he explains, giggling still. “Oh god, and we can’t go home! Dads would be SO MAD.”

“So is this a cry for help? Need me to pick you up?” Tracy asks, already slipping on shoes and grabbing her keys. Some might say owning a car while living in New York City is a waste of money, but with her job as an investigative journalist, she needs to be able to count on punctuality and spontaneity that doesn’t depend on a subway system.

“Yes please, Trace. You remember where Mason lives? Our best friend from high school?”

“I do remember him, yes,” Tracy grins. “And I remember where he lives. Hey, are Brice and Houston with you? Do they need rides home too?”

“Oh, um, yeah! I‘ll ask. You have a good memory, Tracy. Our friend group from high school is like fresh in your mind tonight.”

She snorts. “Stay put, okay? I’ll be there soon.”

“You’re the _beeeeest_ , Trace. I love you!”

Sighing, she loads a couple water bottles into a bag and slings it over her shoulder, heading out the door.

When she pulls up to Mason’s family’s home, she calls Finn again. He tells her that they’ll be out in a second, and that it doesn’t matter that there are technically more people than seats in her car. _We’re not a product of toxic masculinity, Trace. We can cuddle._

Sure enough, Finn, Dalton, Sawyer, Brice, and Houston all stumble onto the sidewalk just a minute or two later, all different shades of wasted.

“Tracy!” Houston cries, immediately enveloping his cousin. “Oh my god, you’re the best!”

She laughs into his shoulder. “Get in the car, you are so loud! It’s nearly one in the morning, why did you not just stay over at Mason’s?”

“His parents are coming back at like, six am,” Brice explains, sliding into the backseat with Houston right behind him. “His sister’s swim meet tournament competition thingy ended late tonight and she has to be back here for another thing tomorrow.”

“Her friend’s birthday party,” Sawyer adds, Dalton happily perched on his lap, also in the backseat. “So they’re coming back.”

“Did you at least help him clean up?” Tracy asks, making sure that all who can physically get a seatbelt across themselves have one. “If you had a party?”

“Well. We weren’t thaaaaat messy,” Dalton giggles. “It wasn’t really a party, more like a — a high school reunion. With just us.”

“Gotcha,” she nods, unable to hide her bemused smile. “So, how many of you want to go back to your own houses tonight?”

“Uh, no,” Houston shakes his head. “I really don’t wanna get caught sneaking in drunk. I’d be grounded FOREVER. But like, I also don’t want to sleep on the street, so like, I guess home.”

Tracy sighs. “Would you all want to spend the night at my place?”

“Seriously? You would do that?” Finn asks incredulously, grabbing her arm from the passenger’s seat. “You’re a _LIFESAVER_.”

“Where did you tell dads you were going?” Tracy questions, already driving back to her place.

“To Mason’s. But they thought we were sleeping over at his place and then Mason said his parents were coming back early so then we had to leave because we were SO drunk and _oh my god_.”

“Well, then it’s fine. They’ll just think you all slept over at Mason’s when you were really at my place,” she reasons. “But you’re going to have to get creative about sleeping situations in my studio, sorry.”

“No, no, don’t say sorry,” Dalton insists. “You’re saving our asses right now. We owe you one.”

“You absolutely do.”

**5\. Meet Milo (23 years old)**

“I’m nervous. Why am I nervous?” Blaine wonders aloud, helping Kurt finish setting the dining table. “This is definitely not the first time we’ve met one of our children’s significant others.”

Kurt smiles. “Maybe because Tracy hasn’t brought anyone home to meet us since high school. And not just because she went to an out-of-state college. You know she’s very careful about serious relationships.”

“Kurt, she said he might be _the one_.”

“Well, I trust her judgment,” Kurt replies, but his stomach flips nonetheless. It’s always strange, like one of those moments that you can’t believe you’re the parent experiencing these things even though you’ve had kids for well over twenty years, when you meet your child’s partner. 

Especially with Tracy. Tracy’s last serious relationship was a high school boyfriend, Grayson, who the family grew to love over the year they were together. Gray was a welcome addition to game nights and family dinners, but the relationship ended in heartbreak when Tracy found out he had been cheating on her for over a month.

That night was a rough night in the Anderson-Hummel household, to say the least.

Now, she’s twenty-three and a year and a half out of college, confidently moving up in the ranks as an investigative journalist. When she told Kurt and Blaine that her new boyfriend, Emilio (“But he goes by Milo, dads. It’s adorable.”), might be the person for her, they didn’t doubt her sincerity for a minute.

Thus, they invited the happy couple to dinner. Just with Kurt and Blaine, as the rest of the kids are off at college. Tracy insisted that her siblings have already met Milo over FaceTime and they’ll have a chance to meet him in person on their next break.

The doorbell rings, and Blaine glances up at Kurt from where he’s triple-checking that the silverware is perfectly aligned next to the plates.

“I can get it. Should we both get it? Maybe we should. Oh my god, I’m going insane.”

Kurt walks around the table and give Blaine a quick, reassuring kiss, taking his hand and leading him to the front door despite how he feels his own jitters multiply. “Together. Just breathe.”

Kurt opens the door and ushers in their beaming daughter, her bright blue eyes sparkling as she gives each of her dads a hug and then gently lays a hand on the arm of a handsome, dark-haired man. “Dads, this is Milo. Milo, these are my dads.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you both, Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel,” Milo extends a hand, shaking each of theirs in turn with a genuine smile. “Tracy has told me so much about you.”

“Same to you,” Blaine replies, nodding. “And please, Milo, call us Blaine and Kurt. We’ve been really looking forward to having you over for a meal.”

Kurt bites back a fond grin at how easily his husband still slips into the charming, approachable side of himself around other people. It’s as magnetic and as Blaine as ever.

“Are you two hungry? Dinner’s ready whenever you are,” Kurt adds, and the four of them head back to the dining room while Kurt and Blaine set out the rest of the food.

They eat with casual conversation, Kurt and Blaine asking about Milo, his family, his job, and his hobbies. Tracy talks more about how they met when she was assigned to an ongoing criminal investigation to cover and Milo was part of the CSI team onsite. 

It’s easy to talk to Milo. He’s confident, genuinely interested in what anyone has to say, and an entertaining storyteller. He also doesn’t hesitate to ask Kurt and Blaine questions as well — anything from their life and careers, to how they met, to joking about embarrassing childhood memories involving Tracy.

And above all else, Tracy is so genuinely happy the entire time. She really hasn’t stopped smiling since they walked in the door, and she can’t take her eyes off of Milo. He doesn’t hide his own adoring looks, either.

It’s sweet, watching a young couple fall steadily in love. Even if it is their own daughter. Sometimes, _especially_ if it is their own daughter.

Tracy stands from the table once they’ve finished eating. “I’m going to run to the bathroom quick. Be right back.”

Once she’s gone, Blaine seizes the opportunity, clearing his throat. Kurt already knows what he’s about to say, and he can’t blame him. It’s a routine for any parent, and if Blaine hadn’t said it, he would’ve.

“Milo, I mean this with utmost respect but also utmost certainty,” Blaine begins. “Kurt and I expect you to treat Tracy with respect and love and dignity. And if you don’t, you’ve got a whole slew of people who won’t think twice about acting on Tracy’s behalf.”

Milo grins, nodding. “I understand. Completely. If I hurt Tracy in any way, I’ll dig the hole.”

Blaine cocks his head slightly. “Huh?”

“Hand me the shovel, I’ll dig my own grave,” Milo clarifies. “Before you put me in it.”

Kurt shakes his head as Blaine laughs loudly. “You’ll win him over very quickly if you keep up the humor. He’s a dork.”

“You’re a dork,” Blaine retorts. “And he’s already won me over, even though I probably shouldn’t be saying that at the ‘meet the parents’ dinner.”

“Hearing that honestly makes me feel a lot better,” Milo admits. “I was so nervous to meet you both ever since Tracy set it up. It’s an important first impression, you know?”

Kurt nods. “It is. But you have no reason to worry, Milo. We trust Tracy’s judgment, and you’ve definitely proven yourself to be a genuinely lovely person. You don’t have to be nervous around us.”

“Yeah, you want to hear my series of first impressions with Kurt’s dad?” Blaine remarks, and Kurt laughs.

“Oh my god. You’ll never hear a more chaotic sequence of events.”

“I’m sorry, there were _multiple_ first impressions?”

“Sort of. I’ll explain —“ Tracy returns to the dining room, quickly catching up to what they’re talking about.

“Oh, Mi, Pops set the bar so low,” she comments, and Blaine scoffs in mock offense.

“I’ll have you know, Burt adores me.”

“Now,” Kurt teases, and Blaine rolls his eyes dramatically.

“Anyway. So Kurt and I were just friends for a while before we started dating —“

“Because he couldn’t get his head out of his ass. I was in love with him since day one.”

“Excuse me, who’s telling the story?” 

Kurt raises his hands defensively, grinning. “Okay, please continue.”

“As I was saying, my _first_ first impression was when I went with Kurt and his parents to a football game at McKinley,” he relays. “It was great, I charmed the pants off of them, etc etc.”

“He was a prep school kid,” Kurt says.

“I was. But then, my second first impression was after I got super drunk at a party with Kurt’s friends, made out with Tracy’s Aunt Rachel —“

“My bio mom,” she fills in, and poor Milo looks very torn between amused and confused.

“And then woke up, hungover, in Kurt’s bed as soon as Kurt’s dad walked into the room. I didn’t even know where I was.”

“And you weren’t together yet?” Milo asks, and Kurt shakes his head.

“Nope. Then he had the audacity to go on a date with Rachel, thinking he might like her,” he continues. “And I said some very naive, immature things that were really born out of anger that he might not like me back. But they were horribly biphobic. Nonetheless, it was still ridiculous that he went out with Rachel after it all.”

“And then she kissed me when I was sober, and I realized I didn’t even really like kissing girls when I was drunk, either,” Blaine laughs. “I don’t know. I was a very confused teenager who was probably repressing my undying love for you because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“ _Obviously_ ,” Kurt nods. “But your third first impression?”

Tracy nudges Milo. “This is the best one.”

Blaine grins. “I walked right into his dad’s auto shop and told him he needs to give Kurt the sex talk because he won’t listen to me.”

Milo laughs incredulously. “You’re kidding! Were you together yet?”

“No, and I don’t know if that makes it better or worse,” Blaine replies.

“Better. If we had been together, Dad would’ve thought you were trying to get in my pants,” Kurt remarks. “Even though I think he thought that in the back of his mind anyway, especially considering we got together like a week later.”

“But I wasn’t!” Blaine insists. “I just wanted Kurt to be prepared. And for him to have someone to go to, because I could never have that with my dad. But he could.”

“And that’s why you had nothing to worry about,” Tracy says, patting Milo’s leg. “Pops was an actual teenage disaster —“

“But ended up as a _teenage dream_ ,” Blaine winks at Kurt, receiving a fond groan. Tracy quickly fills Milo in that _yes_ , their song is a 2010 Katy Perry song.

“Oh my god, it’s the ‘meet the parents’ dinner!”

All heads turn to the doorway, in which Audrey is standing with a laundry bag full of clothes slung over her shoulder.

“Oh, don’t mind me. Just stopped by to do some laundry,” she grins. “NYU’s laundry rooms are horrendously overcrowded tonight for some reason, and I just wasn’t having it.”

Kurt sighs, but not without a smile. “Milo, this is our second daughter —“

“Oh, I’ve already met Milo,” Audrey interrupts, waving to him. “That’s the benefit of going to school in the city — I get to meet Tracy’s boyfriend before any of my siblings.”

“Hi, Audrey,” Milo says, waving back. “Nice to see you again!”

“You too,” she beams, not-so-subtly giving her sister a thumbs up before heading off to presumably do her laundry.

“This is not the first time she’s done this,” Blaine shakes his head. “But at least she doesn’t bring it home and ask us to do it.”

“My mom did my laundry for way longer than I’d like to admit,” Milo chuckles. “So you’ve got a point there.”

“And if we ever live together, we will have equal share of the laundry duty,” Tracy insists, and Milo nods.

“Yes, dear,” he draws out teasingly.

Blaine nudges Kurt under the table, and they share a knowing look. Milo’s probably going to be around for quite a while.

  
**6\. Her Wedding Day (27 years old)**

“Tracy, honey, we are so proud of you,” Blaine chokes on a sob that he’s been trying to suppress, which gets a fresh round of tears rolling down Kurt’s face, which makes Tracy pull her arms out of her dads’ holds to frantically wave at her eyes so she doesn’t mess up her makeup. “And we love you so much. I can’t believe you’re getting married.”

“Pops, stop,” she laughs. “I have to make it through this ceremony without fully snotting it up, and you aren’t helping me.”

“I remember when you wanted to play wedding when you were little,” Kurt swallows around the lump in his throat, and Blaine’s now unashamedly blowing his nose in one of the many tissues he stashed in his pockets. “You always insisted on giving one of us away. I think Pops and I got married well over a hundred times by an un-ordained five-year-old.”

“Maybe that’s why Dalton beat me to the altar,” she laughs. “I was always the one walking but not getting married.”

Despite being the youngest in the family, Dalton and his high school sweetheart, Sawyer, got married just a few months prior, officially being the first of the Anderson-Hummel children to get married. The last year and half to two years have been absolutely crazy with planning two weddings, and the emotions have run high ever since July, when the first couple tied the knot.

Both Kurt and Blaine cried like babies the entire time, and they’re definitely about to do it again.

The musical cue for Tracy to walk down the aisle, accompanied by both her dads, echoes from behind the doors, and the three of them quickly fall into place, Blaine wiping at his eyes one last time, sharing a meaningful look with Kurt before collecting himself.

“I love you, Trace,” Kurt says, and Blaine repeats his sentiment. “So much.”

“God, I love both of you too. Now smile and just don’t make me cry!”

The doors open, people stand, and Tracy only has eyes for Milo.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little celebration of Tracy! I will be hosting more Happy Birthday Tracy activities on my Instagram and tumblr, listed below. I’m on EST, so the festivities will start a little bit later today, as I’m posting this at 3 am. Yay!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the lovely support you’ve given all my fics, and especially my dads!klaine ‘verse. Tracy and the rest of the kids would not have become this special if it wasn’t for you!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
